


Petals

by Inkblot_Skyz



Series: Inkblot's bad poetry [4]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, I'm so worthless, She's so perfect, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkblot_Skyz/pseuds/Inkblot_Skyz
Summary: She hasn't been in for a while, and I'm worried. I hope she's ok, but she'll never answer me if I asked.She'll never love me, anyway.
Relationships: Author is soul crushingly in love with someone
Series: Inkblot's bad poetry [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555564





	Petals

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so, this is a vent. run whilst you can, because i will later on when i feel better.

She loves me, she loves me not,  
I love you, believe it or not,  
The way you smile, the things you do,  
It’s hard for me not to say, “I love you”.

She loves me, she loves me not,  
You blush much brighter than a ripe apricot,  
You are so small, you are so sweet,  
I’d love to call you mine, Honey Bee.

She loves me, she loves me not,  
You don’t need him, he’s tied you in knots!  
He abandoned you when you needed him most,  
I’d never leave your side, to that I shall toast.

She loves me, she loved me not,  
But that’s the thing.  
She doesn’t.  
She’ll never love me.

So I guess I’ll tear petals  
For all eternity.


End file.
